Devils, Youkai, and Highschool
by Celticmagi
Summary: Years after the adventures of Rikuo and his friends they are continuing their lives but now its time for highschool and one letter received by Rikuo changes their course towards Kuoh and well then they meet the devils of kuoh. how will this go? ( Rated M for Adult languages and themes, its DxD get ready for new people in it)
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids Arrive

**Welcome to my third idea come to electronic paper. Let's see how this goes, as a forewarning this does has Nudity, Sexual Content, and Many other ADULT themes, Wouldn't be a DxD fic without it, so if you don't want to read such material sorry. Now let begin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nurarihyon no mago/Nura: rise of the yokai clan they are property of their respective creators and companies**

 **Beta Reader: Annonymous**

* * *

Looking over his friends one Rikuo Nura smiled at them as they discussed the latest Yokai sightings, they had all matured in the years since Abe no Seimei's defeat the girls had matured and filled out well especially Kana who could easily be most of the guys in the schools wet dream by now with her mid length brunette hair and brown eyes always shining with her youthful innocence never lost, her uniform taught over her new chest she grew into with her skirts a bit short that causes her no end of embarrassment and many boys bloody noses. The rest of his friends had grown up as well, Tori had gained height as well as a few sizes her hair had lengthened a little but she kept her pony tail and with her cat like eyes she has become quiet the beauty with an almost cat like grace. Maki is still just as she was not particularly changing beyond cutting her hair short she's still just as short tempered at times but just as lazy. Kitsyugu definitely hasn't changed much still having his rather crazy hair and his personality and charisma has yet to wane in the least. Shima has kept his punkish spiked hair and kept with soccer beyond that he's stayed very much the same. Then Rikuo himself has changed a fair amount he has become taller and more athletic with sharper eyes and tongue his day self has become much more like his night self-becoming more charismatic, confident, and has taken his mantle of the third heir of the Nura clan seriously though he still attends human school he has become well versed in the ways of the Ayakashi and the clan. As they laughed and chatted about the latest yokai sighted near the school before the door opened with Tsurara the Yuki-onna, having matured physically she is now a true nadeshiko beauty with her long black hair with the blue highlights and while in human form her brown eyes and in yokai her golden eyes gleamed with an almost predatory seduction much like her mother as she has also filled out her figure giving her a perfect hourglass, came through the doors with a smile saying "Rikuo-sama the letters came."

Turning to look at her Rikuo smiled while kana turned to chat with tori but the rest of them turned curious as Tsurara walked up to her young master and handed the letters which he smiled saying "thank you Tsurara."

Blushing lightly, she sat down as he went through them saying "its high school acceptance letters… why is one from Kuoh here?"

Looking at it there was a strange insignia on the top right of the envelope as they all thought about it before torii said "Well didn't it change to a coed high school last semester?"

Shrugging Rikuo said "I guess so otherwise I wouldn't have gotten a letter, anyway where are you all going?"

As he asks that they all have a realization, they are all plan on going to different schools… the Kiyojuji paranormal investigation squad was coming to an end. As that realization hit Kiyotsugu stood up saying "guys lets change this. We need to all stay together, I could never feel right if we were all separated after the years we've spent together."

As each person looked at the other they smiled and nodded saying "Yeah!"

Then Kiyotsugu smiled before saying "So where should we all try to get into… actually I read recently that the area near Kuoh academy had become a hotspot for strange occurrences recently, Nura didn't you say you got a letter from there?"

Looking at it Rikuo nodded before pulling it open and reading it he said "apparently, it's an offer to come and study there. Well if everyone else can get in I'll go along; besides it could be fun."

With his eternal smirk Kiyotsugu stamps his foot on his desk and points out to the distance and says, "Alright then our new objective is to get into Kuoh academy and keep the Paranormal investigation squad together!"

As they cheered Rikuo smiled as school officially let out he went home letting his friends go their separate ways before entering his home as he was tailed by Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo, kapa, Kubinashi, and Kejouro who were his personal guard when out of the main house. Entering the many different yokai that inhabited the old Nura clan house greeted Rikuo happily as he moved through the house greeting some himself before finding his grandfather Nurarihyon out in the garden looking at the cherry blossom tree smoking his pipe. Turning to look at Rikuo he gains his signature smirk saying "aaah how are you my boy?"

Sitting down next to him Rikuo pulls out the letter of his jacket saying, "I'm doing well, however I'm curious do you know this sigil?"

Showing his grandfather, the letter envelope his eyes go wide saying "That's the Gremory family crest. What do the devils want with you Rikuo?"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo can only say "They are inviting me to study at Kuoh academy. Heh I think I should go, it'll be fun besides all my friends are trying to get accepted there as well."

Nurarihyon only looks at his grandson as if he just grew a second head before laughing saying "Ah Rikuo you are definitely my grandson, just remember who you are and that you have responsibilities here"

To answer Rikuo simply stood up and smirked saying "As if I could ever forget my goal after all I have to become the master of spirits so that yokai and humans can live together in harmony. Now all we have to worry about is what Yasaka will say"

Chuckling Nurarihyon said "Let me handle that old fox."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo then smiles saying "Excellent, so when it comes around I'll be taking my subordinates with me."

With an eye roll and laugh Nurarihyon simply looks at Rikuo saying "You are so much like your father Rikuo its terrifying what you will accomplish."

Standing up and heading off Rikuo says "Isn't that what Ayakashi are supposed to be grandpa?"

Heading off away from his grandfather Rikuo passed by his retainers who were clearly "not" eavesdropping on his conversation before he simply shook his head saying, "so who wants to help me with this endeavor to Kuoh?"

They all smiled saying "We'll follow you anywhere Rikuo-sama!"

With a smile, he then went on his way to prepare. While elsewhere Nurarihyon went into his private room and began writing a letter to an old acquaintance.

-A week later in the underworld-

Lord Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory sat at his desk reviewing the latest additions, that prick of a fiancé his parents are forcing his cute baby sister with, to the marriage agreement before his wife and queen knocked on his door saying "Sirzechs are you busy?"

Perking up at hearing his wife's voice he calls out "of course not please come in."

Opening the door Grayfia held in her hand a letter with the Nura clan sigil on it and he brightened saying "It seems our friends from Kanto received my invitation."

Raising an eyebrow as she hands Sirzechs the letter which he opens happily as Grayfia says "Kanto? What are you planning Sirzechs?"

With a smirk as he read he said, "Well it seems that our dear rias will have new allies in her corner within the next year however, I do hope they don't cause too much trouble."

Keeping her questioning look she simply shakes her head before saying, "you are always like this you know that?"

Keeping his devilish smirk Sirzechs retorts "Whatever do you mean?"

-In Kanto, mid-summer-

Sitting in the meeting room in his night form, which has matured as well looking much like his grandfather did in his prime, Rikuo looks over all of the subordinate houses as he draws a breath from his pipe before speaking "now I'm sure you're all curious as to why I've called this impromptu meeting. It is to say that for a time I will be leaving the kanto region and going to school elsewhere."

Many of them look at him in surprise others simply stay quiet waiting to learn what their third supreme commander has in store to which he holds his hand out to silence some of the talking before saying "I know how you must feel but do know this, the place I will be studying is not only a place which holds great interest to me, but to the clan. You see I learned before I graduated from middle school there are devils living in Kuoh, and well I think it would be fun to make some friends in low places."

As he finished some keep their incredulous looks as others smile knowing this is how things will always be before one head speaks up saying "and how will we operate here? Who will be in command in your absence?!"

To answer that Nurarihyon simply appears behind Rikuo saying "What you saps forget I'm still kicking so soon?"

Once the original supreme commander showed his presence every yokai there silenced themselves as Rikuo smiled saying "and with that ladies and gentlemen this meeting is adjourned."

And with those final words Rikuo left the chambers and went on a stroll over his area sitting atop the flying snake with Tsurara behind him they looked over Ukiyoe town as he said "You know Tsurara I do love these strolls. It's nice going through the night sky."

With a light blush Tsurara smiles saying, "You do know we'll still be able to do this at Kuoh right?"

Chuckling Rikuo nods saying, "Very true, however we'll have to be much more careful who sees us."

Nodding to each other they continue their night stroll returning to the compound early in the morning ready to face the last days of living in Ukiyoe town for a time. Over the next week school let out for summer vacation and the group all got accepted to the prestigious academy They spent their time packing and with the rest of their parents meeting with Rikuo's mother who would act as their guardian while they would be attending Kuoh. Over the summer the group of friends all made their way to Kuoh, got a place for them all to stay while going to the school. Then the school year arrives and the first year had been a complete and total let down. There was almost nothing supernatural about the first year at Kuoh, the most interesting thing that happened was Rikuo made friends with one Issei Hyoudou and his other two friends, however a "Good" effect was that the yokai kept themselves what seemed to be hidden for now however the counter was they did not meet the devils either. Now with the second year having begun some of the group feel it was a waste of time coming to Kuoh instead of their original choice particularly one irate blonde as she was going off on Kiyotsugu again for dragging her along with his stupid idea "Dammit Kiyotsugu I told you this was a bad idea! We haven't seen a single thing since coming here it's like everything we experienced back home was all a dream!"

They all knew the yokai attacks as well as the Gokaiden house were covered up quickly by the government but none the less they each had scars from that time. The leader of the group sunk further into his chair knowing exactly how she felt but he took a breather saying, "I know how you feel Maki but we are here and well we're still a club and we kept up with the curriculum so we might just have a ride through university."

He smiled at her which diffused her as she huffed saying "alright fine, anyway have any of you seen Nura? He has been gone for a bit."

Looking around the room both Rikuo and Tsurara were indeed gone despite it being midday tori and Shima both shrug not knowing.

-elsewhere in Kuoh-

Rikuo and his group were moving through the streets before he notices Issei waiting by a bus stop he lets his guards explore before he approaches saying "Hey Issei."

Hearing his name the high school pervert smiles turning saying "Rikuo. How are you? What are you doing here?"

Keeping his smile, he says "Just out exploring a bit more since last year I was busy or I kept to my apartment and school so I found some time and well here I am. What are you doing out here?"

With a smirk and a sudden spark Issei looks at his friend saying, "I got a date with a real hottie"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo bursts out laughing which causes Issei to make a feigned hurt before he simply smiles saying "Ill prove it to you stick around she should be here any moment now."

Smiling he nods saying "Alright Issei let's see what kind of girl you snagged."

Waiting with him for a bit a rather lovely girl in a bat cosplay comes up to the two friends handing out flyers handing one to each of them with a smile to Issei but a slight pause with Rikuo as she then leaves quickly as they both shrug and pocket the flyer as Rikuo senses the magic coming from the symbol on it and will investigate later. After another little bit of waiting a beautiful girl with raven black hair and violet eyes approaches and says "hi Issei… who's this?"

Gaining a sharp glare in her eyes Rikuo simply keeps a kind smile as he adjusts his glasses saying "Nura Rikuo a good friend of Issei here, so is this your girl?"

With a bright smile Issei wraps an arm around the "innocent looking" girl saying "Yup, this is Yuuma Amano, and get this she asked me out!"

He gives her a quick but sharp spike in fear having let his night blood gently mix with his day blood saying "Isn't that nice. I do hope you two have a nice date. Later Issei."

Waving to his friend and watching him leave Rikuo moves into a side alley and sees Kuroumaru waiting as he simply says, "follow them do not interact with them simply observe and report back, understood"

Nodding the crow tengu launched up into the sky and began following the two people silently keeping vigil. Returning to his day Rikuo knew that Issei will be alright with Kuroumaru watching them. Heading back to their apartment Rikuo is greeted by his friends in the middle of another argument which he becomes the mediator as usual.

-at a certain fountain park at dusk-

Kuroumaru had been tailing the two children for several hours and could not understand why his commander would give him such a simple task. So, he continued to watch and saw the girl change into a form like his own and his siblings but the energy she gave off was definitely of the fallen angels. Gripping his staff, he prepares to attack but remembers what Rikuo said 'observe and do not interact' so he steals himself as he must watch as his master's friend is speared with light. Gritting his teeth, he knows how Rikuo will react to learning of his friend's death but he could not stop it as he followed orders to the letter, however after the fallen disappeared he noticed a red-light glow from his pocket as a spell seal appeared nearby and out of it a buxom red haired devil appeared and he watched as she resurrected Issei and vanish through the same seal.

Having finished his task and believing he remained unseen Kuroumaru took off himself and returned to the apartment that his master and his friends from kanto were staying. After reporting what he observed he watched Rikuo grit his teeth and his night form take over from the anger that radiated off him from learning what the fallen had planned in the first place but relax slightly as he knew the devil resurrected him and now with the description he knew who the local devils were, Rias Gremory and her club had to be the ones. After dismissing Kuroumaru Rikuo goes to his room to rest his body so his day self won't pass out in the middle of class thinking 'what a pain, but this should become quite interesting'

With that last thought he fell asleep ready for the next day and to see what will happen next.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always reviews and comments are appreciated. Man I did it and I desperately hope I wrote and will write all these characters properly. Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this take on what happens.**

 **Until next time this Celt is out**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Story Begins

**Hey and welcome back. well, let's see how this goes shall we.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nurarihyon no mago/Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan they are property of their respective companies and creators**

* * *

The next day at school Rikuo chatted with Issei and even asked how the date went. "So Issei how was your date with Yuuma?"

Hearing this Issei smiled but Matsudo and Mohotoma both grabbed Issei saying "WHAT YOU HAD A GIRL!"

Raising an eyebrow at their reaction Rikuo bit his tongue as Issei pushed them off saying "Gah, yeah I introduced her to you two remember Yuuma Amano?"

They both shook their heads as Issei pulled out his phone to look for the pictures he took yesterday saying "Here I have a pi… where'd they go?"

Looking through his phone there was no pictures of Yuuma at all as the two perverts simply laugh as Matsudo says, "maybe you're having trouble understanding those sim games aren't real, besides I have some new movies wanna come over?"

Rikuo politely declines as he watches Issei's reaction as he accepts curious he excuses himself to head off. Meeting up with his friends at their club room he sees Kiyotsugu smiling like he used to as Tori and Maki chatting as Kana, Tsurara, and Shima were on their laptops most likely typing up their latest assignments. Going up to Kiyotsugu he asks, "what's got you so excited?"

Turning to his friend and idol Kiyotsugu smiles brightly saying "Something amazing happened last night you see through the years I have made a program to track the energy that relates to the supernatural and well there was a massive spike in it by the park yesterday and well I say we do a bit of investigating tonight"

Hearing the possibilities of something actually interesting happening they all perk up before he continues saying "we will finally have a real target to investigate, also Rikuo"

Moving in while the others go and prepare Kiyotsugu pulls him in close "was it you or your family?"

Looking at Kiyotsugu with a look that says 'really?' and he nods saying "good the reason I ask is because similar energies are all over the school."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo nods saying, "I'll have someone look into it, besides I may have an idea"

Knowing that smirk Kiyotsugu nods before they all gather as the sun begins to set and head off as Rikuo calls Kurotabo and Aotabo to keep watch the school for devil activity

-in the occult research club room-

Rias Gremory and her friend and fellow king Sona Sitri both discuss how to take the intrusion of yokai on their territory "As you said rias last night was the first time you've seen the yokai? Perhaps it sensed you and was lost."

Taking a drink of tea rias sighs saying "if it was it would have left as soon as it saw my sigil but it staid only to observe the resurrection ceremony and left. I had my familiar track it, it went to an apartment building and met with a student from here."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow Rias hears the unsaid question saying, "it was Rikuo Nura from class… wait he's in Issei's class."

Tapping her chin Sona puts her tea down saying "Well that's an interesting coincidence. Now what will we do? If he is a yokai then how did he even get invited to this school? And what of his other friends?"

Looking at her she says, "what other friends?"

Sona then produces a folder with the student files of the paranormal investigation squad of Kuoh as she says "He came from Ukiyoe town with a group of friends who all attend Kuoh as well. I also did some research on Rikuo's background in Ukiyoe town the head of his family the Nura clan, leads the kanto region's yokai."

Both eyes going wide rias says, "so are you saying it's an attack from the kanto region?"

Shaking her head Sona replies "No I'm not saying that. I'm saying we need to watch him carefully and whenever you do plan on actually telling Issei about his revival have him stay away from Rikuo and his friends."

Sitting back in her chair rias crosses her fingers and contemplates it for a moment before a message arrives from Akeno that tells her it's time to get Issei "Alright I am sorry Sona but I have to cut this meeting short, let's talk more about this later. And perhaps you could approach him see what you can learn if not I may simply have Kiba get him day after tomorrow."

Nodding Sona says "I'll speak with him and then have Kiba bring him to you after all its your peerage member he seems to be interested in."

Once Sona leaves rias teleports to a scene with Issei being attacked by another fallen.

-back at the park where Issei died-

The group all look for signs of supernatural occurrences or yokai in general. But unfortunately, after an hour and the sun slowly lowering into the horizon. As the moon rises Kiyotsugu sags defeated from another unsuccessful investigation. Rikuo pats his back with a reassuring smile. As he looks around he can sense power nearby and steers them clear until tori and kana sit down on the fountain. As Rikuo kept an eye out for his friends in case any of them wandered he felt a barrier rise up around them as did Tsurara as his other retainers came out including Kejouro and Kubinashi but neither of them could get through the barrier as Nura saw a man in a trench coat and fedora appear with pitch black wings as he glared the fallen smiled saying "Well if it isn't my lucky day I escape the wrath of the devils but I find something to take my anger out on, two pathetic yokai and humans who have been tainted"

Seeing the man fly up Kiyotsugu begins to glow with excitement before his small speech which causes him and the other human members of the patrol to gather behind Rikuo as the man floats down and begins to walk towards them Rikuo says "Who the hell are you?!"

Chuckling as he bowed while removing his hat he says, "My name is Dohnaseek, a pleasure yokai, now please die"

Summoning a spear of light to his hand the humans of the group begin to cower as Rikuo's night blood flares and he releases his fear causing him to disappear from sight of everyone as Tsurara drops her human façade as cold winds whip up around her and their friends. Dohnaseek simply smiles saying "Pathetic you run at the sight of a fight but this woman doesn't how can you…"

Before he can finish his sentence, his shoulder explodes with blood as Nenekirimaru pushes through as Rikuo's red eyes glow as he says, "Do not threaten someone if you don't know what they are fallen."

A cold sweat breaks out across the fallen brow as he feels the pain in his shoulder being overwhelmed from the oppressive fear emanating from this yokai. Drawing out his blade from the fallen's shoulder Rikuo says "Now die afraid"

Quickly slashing Nenekirimaru across Dohnaseek's neck taking his head easily as the body seemingly disappears leaving a burst of black feathers. Glaring towards the other magic signatures he felt the barrier dissipates letting Kejouro and Kubinashi to rush up and gather the humans as Rikuo holds his blade against his shoulders as he says "I'll see you all at school tomorrow. I'm sorry for the danger I put you in."

Moving away from the two other yokai Kiyotsugu smiles saying "I knew it wasn't a waste to come here! And I swear it Nura we will all help just like we did against Tales."

Chuckling Rikuo rolls his eyes before the flying snake appears and lets Rikuo and Tsurara climb atop as they begin to fly up Kuroumaru fly's up next to them as the softness for his friends was gone now the supreme commander of the yokai sat there and he said "Find where those fallen are hiding and report back. I will need to talk to our hosts tomorrow."

Nodding Kuroumaru dashes forward gathering crows as they disperse searching Rikuo and Tsurara stay flying around scanning Kuoh for anything but their seemed to be nothing. Hours pass and the two found nothing new and with dawn approaching Rikuo sighed before retiring to their apartment finding the others there unharmed and asleep as they found their own beds and fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke up and gave the others a rundown of just act natural like yesterday didn't happen and they will discuss after Rikuo discusses with a few certain people. Agreeing it would be better they all get ready and head to school and on the way Maki and Kana are both very jumpy as the latter kept close to Rikuo causing a minor chill from Tsurara. They all then arrived and headed to their classes and Rikuo went up to Issei and smiled as he saw his stiff positioning as he said, "Hey you ok Issei?"

Jumping at this Issei said "y-yeah man why do you ask?"

Seeing his awkward smile Rikuo pats his shoulder before saying "if you ever need to talk you know where I am man"

Nodding with a slightly relieved smile they both retire to their seats. At the end of class, the prince of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto came in as girls squealed at the pretty boy's appearance as Rikuo raised an eyebrow and kept a sharp eye on the blonde as he went up to Issei and guiding him out of class Rikuo gives him a wave which he reciprocates which catches the eye of Kiba just as Rikuo guessed it would. Later as Rikuo was walking through the halls to meet with his club he almost ran right into Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra as he stops and quickly moves around them inches away causing them both to stop as Sona says "Excuse us."

Rikuo smiles from his new position saying, "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

Narrowing her eyes Sona asks "You're Nura Rikuo correct?"

Nodding he says, "Yes I am, you're Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra?"

Tsubaki gives him a minor bow as Sona nods says "Yes, I have actually been meaning to speak with you. Could you follow me please?"

Keeping his smile but shaking his head saying, "I do apologize Shitori-san but I do have responsibilities to my friends and club so may I take a rain check?"

Adjusting her glasses Sona gives a light glare saying, "Unfortunately I must insist"

As she reached out to grab him his two bloods mixed quickly as he activated a weaker version of Kyouka Suigetsu causing her fingers to slip through the image of his shoulder before he deactivated it just as quickly as he said, "I am sorry but I will decline, I hope to see you both again soon."

Going wide eyed as both women are rendered speechless before Rikuo bows and heads off to which they both rush off to the Council room. Rikuo enters to Kiyotsugu typing rapidly and the others a bit freaked out as he says, "Are you guys ok?"

Jumping a little as Maki looks at him glaring saying "Don't sneak in like that Nura!"

Holding up his hands with a sweat drop saying, "ok ok, calm down, anyway anything new?"

Looking at Kiyotsugu as he smirks saying "I was definitely right when we came here. Kuoh is a hub of supernatural energy and activity though for the past year it's been very infrequent but recently there was a spike in activity recently."

Sitting down with Shima, Rikuo nods saying, "So let me guess it is all focused here at the high school?"

Nodding Rikuo continues saying "I have a few ideas as to why that is, but it'll be a moment before I can prove it."

Each of them looking between each other before Rikuo says "So anyway let's talk about something less dark."

As the hours passed by and they continued to chat and laugh over jokes and working on the project to keep their club a club. As they left Rikuo noticed they were being tailed and as Aotabo and Kurotabo joined them saying the devil tailing them was a student at Kuoh which he nodded dismissing them. After they arrived Rikuo vanished from everyone's sight causing Tsurara and Kubinashi to look around for him as the humans simply went on to their respective rooms as Rikuo reappeared outside in his night form he scanned the area and saw only one devil watching the hotel. She wore the Kuoh academy uniform with brown twin-tails and light brown eyes she kept a sharp eye on the hotel. Rikuo walks up behind her his fear active not allowing her to perceive him before he patted her shoulder causing her to jump looking back eye to eye with Rikuo's night form as he smirks saying "Enjoying the view?"

Looking at him stunned for a moment before saying "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

Smirking he pets her head saying, "Tell your king I do want to talk but not right now, and I won't make trouble if there isn't trouble"

Letting her go she then teleports away leaving Rikuo to return inside still in his night form he pours some drinks for him and his retainers to enjoy and relax. Appearing in the Student council chambers Tomoe shivers from the intensity she felt from such a simple and nonchalant thing, however Sona clears her throat causing her to startle out her stupor as Sona asks "Tomoe what did you see?"

Swallowing hard she looks at her king and president saying "I don't know… b-but I was found out and well he said that he won't start trouble if there isn't trouble. I don't know who it was but I couldn't even sense him when he was right behind me."

Tapping her chin Sona contemplates what to do before saying "Alright we need to continue to keep an eye on Nura and his friends, I'll speak with Rias to see what she can do to help."

Nodding Tomoe went to relax as Sona texted Rias to meet her later and got the reply "Meet me tomorrow we are hunting tonight"

Sighing Sona finished her work and went to her home to get some rest. The next morning starts as simple as ever as the devils, yokai, and humans all clean up, dress, and get ready to go. Arriving their classes go on Sona makes her way to the occult research club and knocking on the door she hears Rias say, "Come in"

Entering Rias smiles saying "oh Sona you did say you needed to speak with me. What about? Akeno could you make us some tea please?"

Bowing to her King and Sona she leaves and begins fixing tea and returns with two cups as she pours the tea and hands them both one before Sona says "It's about Rikuo Nura."

Looking surprised Rias leans in saying "What about him? Were you able to learn anything from your conversation?!"

Shaking her head Sona says "No I wasn't even able to have the conversation. However, I could confront him momentarily but something odd happened. I can't quite explain it beyond it was like I didn't WANT to touch him when I tried to bring him in to question. And I had Tomoe follow him to his home and another yokai confronted her and said he wouldn't make trouble if we didn't"

Leaning against her desk Rias sighed saying "Well what do you want to do Sona? I can still have Kiba bring him in. or we can leave him completely alone."

Sighing she says "We need to know exactly what's going on. However, let's have Akeno and Tsubaki bring him in and only us for meet with him."

Nodding Rias says, "Alright I'll send Akeno to retrieve him now."

Sona then pulls her phone out and texts Tsubaki as Akeno smiles and heads of.

-Issei and Rikuo's class-

As the students listened to the teacher with glazed expressions, or noses buried in textbooks writing notes, or asleep. Suddenly the door opens and most of the people turn to see Akeno Himejima one of Kuoh great Onee-sans as she looks around smiling as Issei goes wide eyed seeing her as he is about to stand up the teacher says, "Um miss Himejima may I help you?"

Nodding she says, "Yes I need to borrow Rikuo Nura."

Before the teacher can say no Akeno summons a small Magic seal causing him to shake his head saying "Of course. Nura if you would please go with miss Himejima."

Getting up Rikuo raises an eyebrow as Akeno goes wide eyed before smiling with a light blush seeing him. Issei raises an eyebrow as Akeno shakes her head as he stays sitting as Rikuo follows her out and says, "So this is our first real meeting isn't it Akeno-san?"

Looking at him she smiles saying "Not exactly. But we can discuss that later"

Giving him a flirty wink he gains a light blush but continuing they head out and to the Occult Research Club as Rikuo is about to say something he senses a barrier raise around the building and he looks to see Rias Gremory, Souna Sitori, Tsubaki Shinra, and Akeno Himejima joins them as Rias gestures to one of the couches saying "Please Rikuo take a seat."

Looking at her his easy eyes go sharp and hard as he says "I think I'll stay standing. So, I'm guessing you know who I am, and I am aware of who you are now.

As he says that he walks over and closes the curtains allowing an amount of darkness as he allows his night self to appear to the fascination of Rias and Sona and the minor shock of Tsubaki, whereas Akeno could only watch and subtly rub her thighs together before Rias says, "So you really are a yokai."

Smiling he says "Technically I am only one quarter yokai, I am mostly human but in the darkness my Yokai blood comes out easier. Now then I am assuming you have questions."

Nodding with a slight smile on her lips Rias says, "I do the first and most important being how did you gain entrance to this academy and without proper notification from the yokai faction."

Chuckling Rikuo moves up to the coach and sits there relaxing as he says, "I was invited and if you're talking about the Kyoto Faction of Yokai, my family nor I answer to them."

Raising an eyebrow to the first statement Rias says "Invited? By who?"

Looking at her confused saying "If not you Gremory then someone else in your family sent me a letter almost two years ago inviting me to study here. Now then if that is all I will take my leave."

Standing up she moves in front of Rikuo saying "No that is not all. We have more questions for you, but most importantly if you wish to continue to attend this academy you must become one of our servants and join one of our peerages."

With a confident smirk Rias stares down Rikuo who simply looks at her for a moment dumbstruck before outright laughing. Holding his sides laughing hard enough for a tear to appear in his eye he wipes it away to be greeted by a hard glare from the crimson princess before he pets her head before his eyes harden causing a shiver to run up Rias' spine as he says, "I am no one's servant miss Gremory."

Activating his Fear causing Tsubaki and Akeno to shiver in fear and disappear from their vision as Sona and Rias are frozen staring at the Yokai hybrid as he says "I already told one of your servants I will not cause trouble so long as there is no trouble, I hope you listen. Also, Miss Gremory a few nights ago my friends and I were attacked by a fallen angel, and I am aware of what you did to Issei, does he?"

Walking away from the devils and right through the barrier causing Sona in particular to stare as she was the one to put up the barrier. Upon him leaving the four women all shuddered either from the relief of the overwhelming presence of him or in Akeno's case arousal. As she simply stared at the place where Rikuo was Rias then says, "What will we do now?"

Shaking her head Sona looks at her friend saying "We need to get on his good side. He could be a terrible opponent if it comes to a fight, but how do we do that?"

Akeno smiles saying "I think I could help with that. And Rias do you really not remember him?"

Raising an eyebrow, she says "What do you mean Akeno?"

Giggling she says, "Never mind but I'll help get us back on his good side don't worry."

With that the four devils went on their ways thinking of how to keep from gaining an enemy as Rias has a thought and staying back she writes home to her brother.

* * *

 **Damn got through it, hehe welp I do hope you all are enjoying it. As always comments, reviews, and just general advice is ALWAYS appreciated.**

 **Now for reviewer shoutouts (Oh a side not if you don't want a shout out for any reason just put in the review you want it to stay private I'll respect that)**

 **Mahesvara: Thank you so very much.**

 **Quran healing: I most certainly will**

 **Until next time this celt is out**


	3. Chapter 3: Church has Never Been so Fun

**Hi all Celt is back. Once again as I said in my other fic Procrastination and Laziness are my Arch nemesis. But I have done it I finished this chapter and well. I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Highschool DxD or Nurarihyon no mago/Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan they are property of their respective companies and creators**

* * *

Over the next few days Rikuo, despite what he is, could not escape the view of the devils. Moving through school he was always tailed by either a member of the student council or occult research club, but never Issei. In fact, he hadn't seen Issei since Akeno had come and retrieved him for that meeting. Now after classes end he went to the paranormal investigation squad clubroom and going in he saw Kiyotsugu and Shima typing frantically and the girls were reading on their laptops as he said, "What happened guys?"

Jumping from the sudden appearance of their part yokai friend Kiyotsugu beckoned him over as Kana said, "Didn't you hear about the murder last night?"

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned in and saw the news report that Kiyotsugu was reading and what the rest were probably reading as well. The body was mutilated and the hose had been trashed but what had investigators really confused was how he had burn like slashes and bullet holes all over him, however Rikuo knew exactly what could cause those as he sighed saying "Great."

Raising an eyebrow Maki speaks up saying "Why would you say 'great'?"

Turning to them "Remember how the Keikan house and other Onmyouji families hunt Yokai with Shikigami and spells?"

Nodding Kiyotsugu says "Well yeah but what do the Onmyouji have to do with this Rikuo?"

Looking at them he says "Well remember the man who attacked us? Well he was what is called a Fallen angel."

Going wide eyed Kiyotsugu says "You don't mean as in the Christian angels, do you?"

Nodding Rikuo continues saying "That's exactly what I mean every pantheon exists in their own territory. But back to the murder, exorcists caused that. I don't know why they would kill a human but… well they use similar techniques to angels and the fallen. They imbue their weapons with magical light that will cause those burns. Why I'm telling you all this is because we need to be extra careful going out at night from now on."

Shivering Kana holds her arms before Rikuo goes over and pats her shoulder saying, "But don't worry I'll make sure they won't harm any of you."

They all smile always having faith in their longtime friend as he had proven before that he could protect them. After a little bit Rikuo excuses himself to leave for some air. Leaving Tsurara behind to chat with Kana he exited the club room he was greeted with a familiar head of reddish-brown held in twin tails pressed against the wall with her faced away not hearing Rikuo open the door or walk into the hallway or go right up behind her but she did hear him say "Hear anything interesting?"

Saying she was startled would be an understatement as she fell forward faceplanting onto the ground as her ass in the air as she quickly got up blushing hard saying, "Why did you do… t-that."

She was then staring at him stunned as she was assigned to watch him and not be caught before she could run away he sighed saying "Are you with Sona or Rias?"

Well that caught her off guard "Sona is my king if that's what you are asking."

Smiling and nodding to her he says "alright now I'm heading out for some fresh air. Would you like to join me? It'll be easier to keep an eye on me that way."

As he finished saying this he held his hand out offering as she couldn't help but blush crimson red before taking it. Walking down the halls she could hear the whispers from classmates and other people saying 'no way she's with him?! So not fair I wanted to go out with Nura.' Or from the guys 'no way he's with her?! He'll have it in with the council now. Damn handsome.' To which he chuckled from time to time from the inane comments. Leaving the school grounds, they made their way to the park for a walk not holding hands as they continued he noticed Issei sitting with a nun talking. Having his curiosity peaked he moved in to listen before hearing the nun say "Alright I'll do it. I'll leave the fallen angels!"

Seeing Issei smile he was about to call out before he saw a Mature looking woman with black raven like wings appear standing in the middle of the small pond which caused all four of them to tense. And seeing Issei's reaction he knew her but then he recognized her, it was the girl that killed him which caused Rikuo's blood to boil. Looking around he didn't see anyone as he whistled it drew the attention of Issei and Asia as well as Raynare who upon seeing him simply began to chuckle saying "My oh my Issei isn't that your friend from before?"

Seeing Rikuo Issei waved his arm saying, "Get away from here Rikuo you don't know what she's…"

Before he could finish several Yokai appeared behind Rikuo who stood tall with a lethal edge to his eyes. To say Raynare was surprised would be an understatement as she stood in the middle of the pond staring at the human surrounded by yokai as she then realized what she sensed before and growled saying "Don't fuck with me. Who are you?"

Glaring at her Rikuo nodded to Kappa who jumped into the water as Raynare summoned a spear of light and ready to throw but several jets of water slammed into her sending her into the air where Kubinashi threw out his hand sending his string streaking up towards the fallen angel. Righting herself in the air she sneered before spinning a new spear to destroy the string and with the moment she glared at them before divebombing Issei and Asia to which Rikuo sent Kurotabo who launched forward. Reaching Asia despite Issei activating his sacred gear and getting knocked into a pillar as Asia cried out for him but she was picked up and knocked out by Raynare before she flew up saying "You pathetic Yokai. Once we're done with this nun I'm coming after you all for what you did to Dohnaseek."

Then with a burst of feathers she and Asia vanished leaving Rikuo beyond pissed and Issei on the ground beating himself up for being weak. Walking over Rikuo patted his shoulders saying "Issei you won't help her mopping here. Let's go and save her."

Looking up at him Issei could see the cold edge to his eyes as he nods saying "But I need to speak with…"

Nodding Rikuo says "I know you're a devil, and here I'm part yokai, we're still friends. Now let's go and help your new one."

Looking up at him he nods before saying "I need to tell Rias."

Nodding before Issei pulled out his phone and started a conversation as Kejouro came over and asked, "Are you sure we should help him Rikuo-sama?"

Looking at her he smiles saying "remember what I said before leaving Kanto, I'm here to make friends in low places. What better way?"

All the retainers smile ready to go as Rikuo and Issei go back to Kuoh and by sunset they arrive and going to the occult research club Rikuo holds off the retainers telling Kubinashi and Kejouro to go and retrieve Tsurara and escort the others home. Leaving the other retainers outside the doors of the old school building Rikuo joins the group in the club room which startles Rias as she says "R-Rikuo?! Issei what are you doing with him?"

Issei rubs the back of his neck before saying "Rias Asia was kidnapped by the fallen and I'm going to go help her."

Standing up and walking over to her servant she slaps him across the cheek saying "No, you will not."

Glaring hard but holding himself back Rikuo notices Kiba and Koneko in the room as well and raises an eyebrow at Koneko's presence before Issei says "If you won't help me then release me from your household and let me help her."

Sighing she leans against her desk saying "No, listen Issei… Rikuo could you please give us a moment, I would like to know what your interest in this is as well."

Nodding he moved out of the room before she continues saying "Listen Issei, one devil cannot defeat so many Fallen…"

Outside the clubroom Rikuo stands there before seeing Akeno walk up saying "Ara ara what brings you here Rikuo-kun?"

Looking at her he smiles saying "I'm here to help Issei."

Nodding she blushes saying "We still need to chat Rikuo-kun."

Smirking he nods saying "Alright I can't wait."

Giving him a small curtsie she walks into the clubroom. Waiting for a moment he then entered the room seeing Akeno and Rias vanish leaving the other three devils alone in the room as he looked over them he smirked seeing Issei's expression he says, "So when should we leave for crow hunting?"

Smiling he nods saying "Let's go."

Kiba looks at Rikuo saying "Why do you want to help us? Aren't you a Yokai?"

Smirking as the sunset continued he let his night blood out transforming causing Koneko to go wide eyed before returning to her stoic self. Looking over them he smiled saying "I am part Yokai yes, and Issei is my friend I don't need any better reason."

Seeing Rikuo change Issei stared before breaking out into a wide smirk saying, "come on guys we can do this!"

Nodding they all leave. They all arrive outside the Church as Rikuo looks around before saying "They know we're here."

Nodding Kiba says "you can sense it too. There's a lot of priests in there."

Koneko then walks over before kicking the doors open with a loud crash as the others join her as Rikuo sees a priest with shoulder length white hair and a crazy look in his eyes "Oh hohohoho, the shitty devil brat has friends, and two are hotties."

Leering at Kiba and Rikuo the yokai hybrid shivered saying "Are all Christian priests such perverts?"

Chuckling Kiba drew his sword as Rikuo looked at him saying "He's your guys true enemy I won't stand in your way."

Laughing as he drew his pistol and light sword "Oh a shithead devil who doesn't fear light. Nooooo you're a Yokai aren't you! Haha a yokai working with devils this is rich."

He then began to fire at Rikuo but as it seemed he was filled with holes he faded and reappeared on a dais saying "Really suddenly shooting someone? Do you have any courtesy?"

As he was laughing Kiba lunged forward and begins to slash at the priest as Rikuo watches before he is lifted suddenly which he jumps down seeing Koneko lifting the Dias and chucking it. Watching Rikuo couldn't help but be excited as the priest dodged the first dais only to be body slammed by the second before he crawled out coughing as he glared at the devils and yokai, "Shitty devils, Scum yokai. I can't believe you hurt me."

As he glared he began to shoot rounds towards them as Kiba dashed forward and swung his sword towards the crazy priest who blocked it with his own sword. Gaining another sadistic smile as they clashed and Rikuo kept his nonchalant look as he relaxed on a dais Koneko hadn't chucked yet. Issei stood there his hands clenched in hard fists. As the priest and Kiba continued to trade blows Rikuo moved around keeping out of the fray as he watched Kiba's superb swordsmanship before a stalemate occurred with him holding back the priest's sword as he held his tongue out saying, "Come on pretty boy let me cut you up with light."

Keeping his calm smile Kiba said "I'd rather not."

As he said that his sword turned from steel gray to pitch black as the light was absorbed into the blade as the priest glared saying "Fuck you, shitty devil what are you doing to my beautiful sword?!"

Once the light was gone Kiba simply smirked saying "I simply let my 'Holy Eraser' eat your light. Now what do you say? Surrender?"

Glaring hard at them he then threw a small object down causing a large flash which causes them to look away before he "vanishes". Looking around for him Rikuo looks up seeing him standing in a window as he smirks saying "Well you shitty devils and dick yokai, don't think that lady Raynare will be stopped by you. The Special Service, downstairs under that altar, for the witch is almost over tootles"

Looking at Kiba Rikuo smirked saying "He definitely has enthusiasm, but I think this is a moment for ladies first"

Gesturing to the little Rook who walks up to the old and ruined cross before she grips the altar in front of the broken cross as she tears it up and hurls it into one of the walls as Rikuo ducks out of the way. Seeing the hidden stairway, they start down before reaching the bottom and seeing a collection of priests chanting and Asia held up on an evil looking device in the shape of a cross with Raynare next to her before she turns and sees them with a sick smile she says, "Ah welcome to the ceremony Issei and his friends"

To say Issei was mad would be saying the ocean is a little wet. Looking to his friend Rikuo could see unadulterated fury in his eyes as Rikuo's own eyes glared hard at the fallen as he drew his sword for the first time before Raynare chuckled before saying, "now now let's not fight after all…"

Turning to see Asia convulse and start to scream as the cross glowed as did a warm green light appear above her heart. The screams continued until the light which held two small silver rings came completely out of her chest which she then went limp eyes vacant as Raynare laughed in triumph saying "HAHA it's too late, I now have the power of a sacred gear. None of you can do anything to stop…"

Watching this happened did not anger Rikuo, it infuriated him. He had dealt with others like her before and every time it never ceased to make his blood boil. Vanishing from the sight of every priest and devil in the room his fear was truly oppressive to Raynare as she shivered staring at Rikuo as he slowly walked through the crowd as she screeched saying, "Stop the Yokai you fools, He's right there!"

The priests looked around and even some looked directly at him but none reacted even as he walked right in front of their eyes. Then he stood there in front as he reappeared causing many priests to jump startled and try to slash at him only for a glare to cause them to freeze in fear as he said "you are truly a fool to do things like this. Not only did you have the audacity to attack a friend of mine but you allow another of your kind to attack my dearest friends. And now you continue the atrocities. Now face the same sword that ended the life of that Fallen who dared threaten my friends"

As he spoke he jumped up and loomed over Raynare who's knees wouldn't stop shaking as he held his sword to her throat as Kiba and Koneko began working on the group of priests as Rikuo called out, "Hey Issei what do you say?"

Turning his eyes for a moment Raynare launched forward and out of reach of Rikuo glaring at the two boys as she flew up the stairs quickly. Rikuo kept his eyes trained on where Raynare was as Issei joined him before Rikuo sliced the chains easily as Asia fell into Issei's arms Rikuo says, "You take care of her, I'll stop the winged bitch."

With tears of fury in his eyes Issei held Asia before Rikuo dashed forward and up the stairs only to be hit by a spear of light in the shoulder which drew blood as he hit the pillar holding up the cross as he glared at her before gripping the burning spear and crushing it. Laughing she looks at Rikuo saying "What's wrong little yokai did I hurt you?"

Standing up Rikuo's eyes kept a hard-firm glare on her before he stood at his full height Nenekirimaru at his side as he slowly walked forward. Raynare was dumbfounded saying "Why aren't you running?! I have the power of that bitch's sacred gear, you can't harm me."

As she said that she gained a grin before launching three more spears at him which seemed to tear through his head, chest, and leg which caused her to laugh saying "All that intimidation was nothing."

A moment later he simply faded into inky clouds as he reappeared behind her and swung his blade giving Raynare a nasty gash across both wings as she screeched in pain. Turning to Rikuo with intense fury before the twin rings appeared on her fingers as she healed herself before Issei walked up the stairs with his own eyes full of rage and tears as his Sacred gear manifests with a cry 'BOOST'. Looking back at the young reincarnated devil Rikuo moved back knowing he had to do this as Raynare simply laughed saying "Really now you're going to try and stand up to me?! Ridiculous after all what could you possibly do with nothing but a 'Double Critical'?"

'BOOST' Ignoring what she said Issei still ran forward and swung at her before she simply flew up saying "Tch, enough of this you're just pathetic, you know that right?"

Wiping his eyes Issei looks at her defiantly saying "What do I care what you say! I'll get you for what you did to Asia!"

Running forward and jumping up he grabs her wing before throwing her down to the ground stunning her and surprising her She then summoned another spear of light and impaling both of his legs causing him to yell in pain. Holding his legs in pain she returns to her haughty expression saying, "What's wrong now little Issei?"

'BOOST' as another signal sounds off Issei stands up before pulling the spears out of his legs as his hands burn. He then grits his teeth as he makes eye contact with Rikuo who simply glares at him challenging him before he says, "Now I'm going to beat the shit out of you, bitch"

Running forward as she is stunned saying "How is this possible?!"

Before his fist collides with her jaw the read gauntlet on his arm calls out 'EXPLOSION'. With the hit, she flies back and skids across the ground landing at the feet of a red-haired Devil heiress as she looks up Rias smiles saying, "You should watch your mouth when speaking to my cute servant."

Looking up at Rias Raynare goes wide eyed saying "how did you get here?! I thought the others would have taken care of you!"

Holding up two black feathers Rias says "Oh do you mean these two? They were rather rude but Akeno and I had our greeting. Here you may have them back"

She then drops the two feathers in front of her as Raynare is suddenly replaced by Yuuma again as her 'cute' voice returns as she looks at Issei "I-Issei please don't let this devil hurt me. I was only doing this because the others threatened me. Please I still have the present you gave me."

Holding up a pink scrunchy around her wrist Issei could only watch horrified before Rikuo walked over and pat Issei's shoulder as he looks down hiding his eyes saying "Rikuo, Rias please, I can't do this."

Nodding to him Rias gestures to the kneeling Fallen who looked scared shitless but only for a moment as Rikuo drove his blade through her chest saying, "Die in fear bitch."

As he pulled the blade free Raynare spurt a gout of blood before Rias completely obliterated her with 'The Power of Destruction' leaving nothing behind. Once the power was used Issei went back down to the hidden place and carried up Asia laying her down on a dais that hadn't been ruined as where Raynare was two identical silver rings sat there. Rias brought over the rings and slid them on her fingers before looking at the others before saying "they look lovely on her. Now Issei, I can bring her back if you wish."

Turning back awestruck Issei smiles saying, "Please Rias."

Rikuo started out but was blocked by Akeno who had her signature smirk as he sighed and turned back Rias began the Ritual. The small bishop piece sinking into Asia's chest before Rias smiled saying "Rejoice in your new life."

As the red glow subsided the young nun slowly stirred and opened her eyes as Issei smiled with tears in his eyes as he wraps her in a hug. Rias smiles as she starts off before saying "Now come on you all we should get back and let our friend go home."

Bowing to them Rikuo says, "It was a pleasure, I do hope we may meet again Miss Asia."

They then all leave the church before Rikuo whistles and the flying snake comes up to him and he sits on its head. Flying away as Rias and her group teleports he gains a genuine smile saying aloud "Well maybe we'll get a moment now." As he said that a bird flew past him bright orange and red feathers with trailing tail he saw it and it seemed to turn its head curiously.

* * *

 **Now we're here and wow... Just holy shit guys, I never thought this was going to do as well as it is, again HOLY SHIT. now enough with the expletives thank you soo much everything you have said and all the support. And another expletive HOOOLYYY SHIT. Also lots and lots of thank yous coming**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **quran harling: Thank you for that and here you go.**

 **Mahesvara-Ch1: Thanks, and yes I plan on having more of the clan interact but for the current moment it'll only be the current group.**

 **Infinite-Zero9-Ch1: I have a plan for the pairing so I will confirm nor deny that may be an option ;).**

 **ENDDRAGON369-Ch1: Any suggestions? I wont say no but it will definitely opens possibilities.**

 **Eternal Lancer: Thank you, I will certainly try.**

 **Freyr98: I plan on continuing and I think so as well.**

 **Henry1464-Ch1: Thank you. and yeah I would think he's gained some backbone since middle school.**

 **Until next time all, This Celt is out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Wild Yakitori Appears

**Hey all It's Celt. I'm back with another chapter. and I don't have much else to say so let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nurarihyon no mago/Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan they are property of their respective companies and creators.**

* * *

The next day Rikuo walked into the school with his friends as he chatted and laughed with them he saw Issei and Asia come in as well and he bowed out of his friends group causing Kana and Tsurara to watch him wondering what was going on. They saw him go up to Issei and the blonde girl which caused them to become irritated and the ground to gently freeze under Tsurara's feet. As they all walked towards the School Rikuo staid back with the other two chatting about something none the less the two girls staid quietly irritated as they went to class. At lunch Kana walked over to Rikuo and sat down causing the boy to smile saying "Hi Kana… What's wrong?"

She kept a quiet and angry glare on him before saying "Oh nothing. I saw you and Issei have been very close recently. You've also been with him and his club much more than us recently as well. I know you have told us it's to keep us safe but…"

She couldn't finish her thought as Sona Sitri came up and said, "Excuse my intrusion Ienaga-san, but I require Rikuo-san's presence for a moment please."

Puffing out her cheeks in irritation as she looks at Rikuo before standing up saying "No need to apologize Shitori-san. I was just finishing."

She then walks away in a huff leaving Sona and Rikuo is thoroughly confused before sighing he says, "You said you needed something Sitri-san?"

Nodding she then says, "I would like to formally apologize for what Rias attempted to do."

Raising an eyebrow, he smiles saying "Thank you for that Sitri-san, I forgive you but unfortunately you cannot apologize for Rias."

She nods saying "I understand and thank you Nura. Now if you ever need anything do not be afraid to ask anyone of the council."

Bowing to her he makes his way to class and continues with his day. Over the next few weeks nothing overly special happened but then one day when Issei had him over they were simply hanging out in his room. The Lights suddenly cut off causing Rikuo and Issei to raise their guards as Rikuo shifted to his night form magic circles appeared around the room as Rias appeared out of one. Rikuo was about to say something but was cut off by the woman in the room not seeing him she said "Listen Issei I don't have much ti…"

She had already dissolved much of her clothing leaving her in her silky black lingerie for both boys to see as she blushed hard and tried to cover what dignity she had left as Issei said "U-um Rias what are you doing?"

Looking between the two she swallowed her pride saying "I-I'm sorry Rikuo p-please I need to ask Issei something personal."

Simply looking at her his red eyes piercing her as she shivers he simply says, "Anything he hears I do as well after all I doubt your intentions were the purest themselves."

She could do nothing but stare the Yokai hybrid and seem like a fish opening and closing her mouth again and again. She continued to do this for a moment before she sighed saying "Issei please take my virginity"

To say that Rikuo was surprised was an understatement. Both boys' eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as they heard her ask that but none the less she stood there nearly naked. Issei gulped very audibly as he said "A-are you sure that's what you want?"

She fidgets with her fingers saying "Yes, it is."

Rikuo sighed as he was standing up to leave another magic circle appeared as a mature figure revealed herself through silver light. Her silver hair hung down to her chest in braids as well as looped under her ears, she wore a French maid's outfit. Looking over the two men and Rias she gained a slightly superior look as she passed over Issei and Rikuo which Rikuo simply gave her a light glare as she said "Lady Rias your parents have requested your return to the underworld. I do not think they would view this action very kindly."

Keeping his glare Rikuo did not like how this devil acted as Rias stood and summoned her clothing she said "Grayfia, Issei is a member of my peerage and Rikuo is a close friend of Sona's, please do not disrespect them."

Giving the two boys a slight bow she says "My apologies. Will you be coming Lady Rias?"

Nodding Rias gains a stoic demeanor but then smiles at the boys before hugging Issei saying "I apologize for how I acted I'll see you two tomorrow."

Standing up and going over to the woman Grayfia they both disappear leaving Issei and Rikuo who's day form had returned as he looked over saying "well, um that was something."

Nodding Issei sighed and fell back onto his bed saying "Anyway If you want to head out man you can. Here if you want to chat more we're having a meeting at the old school building."

Smiling Rikuo says "Thank you Issei I may just come."

Standing up and heading out Rikuo made his way to his apartment to be greeted by Kubinashi and Kejouro at the front door, "what are you two doing? Did something happen?"

Kubinashi said "Nothing just trading with Aotabo so he and Kuro can go out on the town, also Rikuo-sama…"

Nodding before he looked at his floating head friend Rikuo said "Yes?"

Kejouro turned her head as if not to listen as Kubinashi leaned in saying "Did something happen between you, Kana-chan, and Tsurara?"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo looked at him saying "Why do you ask?"

Smiling awkwardly as he said, "Well lately they have been in the dumps even when the other girls try to help."

Sighing Rikuo nods saying "nothing happened. I don't think, but I'll go and talk to them. Thank you."

Nodding the two yokai let him in which he was greeted by the group of his friends. Kiyotsugu was on his laptop with a pencil in his mouth chewing on the eraser. Shima, Maki, and Tori where watching a movie. Then Tsurara and Kana were nowhere to be seen. Looking around he walked over to Kiyotsugu to not disturb the other's movie saying, "Hey, where's Kana or Tsurara?"

Looking up at his friend Kiyotsugu smiled saying "Tsurara is in the kitchen, I believe Kana is in her room. Do you know what is going on?"

Shaking his head Rikuo said, "Thanks Kiyotsugu, but no I don't but I plan to find out."

Nodding to him Kiyotsugu returns to typing up his newest post as Rikuo makes his way to the kitchen finding Tsurara making a snack as he walked over saying, "Hey Tsurara."

As he said that she nearly jumped out of her skin screeching 'kyaaa!' causing the counter top to freeze solid before she turns around seeing Rikuo blushing hard she says "R-Rikuo-sama?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Everyone else even Kubinashi and Kejouro go to the door seeing Rikuo and Tsurara with a scarlet face there and a frozen countertop. Rikuo looks back at everyone before they all scatter but its guaranteed that they are all listening in as he rubs the bridge of his nose as he says "Sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something Tsurara."

Tilting her head in curiosity as the counter slowly thaws he continues saying "I noticed you and Kana have been acting different. If I did something please tell me ok."

Stiffening a bit, she turns around saying "It's nothing Rikuo-sama, I promise."

Her fake smile couldn't fool anyone but Rikuo nodded before patting her shoulder saying, "You can always talk to me you know that."

She shyly nods before Rikuo leaves the room to see everyone else quickly rushing back to their places acting "Natural". None the less he sighed before heading towards Kana's room and knocking on the door as he opens the door saying "Kana? Are you here?"

The view he was greeted with was one of Kana in only her light pink lingerie and a towel over her head as she was drying off from a shower. Looking at her long-time childhood friend she stares him dead in the eyes as both faces slowly turn deeper and deeper red before Rikuo says "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

Before he could slam the door shut Kana threw a small charm at him screeching in embarrassment. The whole group carried a few charms given to them from Yura, this one in particular attached to Rikuo's forehead and caused his muscles to freeze as if paralyzed leaving him only to fall face first in front of her. When everyone else saw the small flash coming from the hallway and Kana's scream they all rushed to find Rikuo Paralyzed on the floor and Kana covering herself. The reactions were the boys gained slight bloody noses as well as Tori, Maki and Kejouro both shoved everyone out of the room as Kubinashi helped Rikuo up seeing the charm he raised an eyebrow saying "Um… Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo only turned his eyes towards his retainer and Kiyotsugu pulled the charm off letting Rikuo's body to relax. As he groaned saying "Forgot about those charms."

As he stood up and rolled his shoulders Rikuo looked over at Kubinashi and Kiyotsugu saying "I'm going to head to my room"

They both nodded and Kiyotsugu patted his shoulder saying "Seeya tomorrow Nura"

With that same devilish smirk Rikuo shakes his head as he heads off. The next morning was just a small bit awkward between Rikuo and Kana. On the way to the Academy Rikuo paused but then moved forward as they went in he saw Issei and nodded to him which he returned in kind. The day went on as usual until after classes where Rikuo was on his way to the Paranormal Investigation Squad when he noticed Issei, Asia, and Kiba. Moving in towards them Rikuo smiles as Issei says "Oh hey Rikuo need something?"

He nods saying "yeah, though it does require a chat with Rias. I assume you three are headed there?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow before saying "And if we are"

The edge on his voice did not escape Rikuo and he held his hands up saying, "I mean you nor your king harm Yuuto, I simply want an explanation"

Nodding he sighed saying "Alright well then follow us"

Following the three devils Rikuo then went to the old school house with the sun setting as always Rikuo could sense the number of different devils in the room as they approached. Kiba evidently did as well saying "What are they doing here?"  
Raising an eyebrow Rikuo's eyes scanned the room from behind Issei, Asia, and Kiba finding the room filled to the brim already. Rias behind her desk, Akeno to her side, Koneko on one of the couches eating a sweet, but the one who they did not expect was one silver haired maid Grayfia. Despite her stoic appearance her eyes were trained on the only non-devil in the room to which every other person also noticed as he said, "Guess I'm getting sloppy I don't usually garner such attention."

Rias went wide eyed saying "Rikuo, what are you doing here?"

Chuckling as he moved past her servants Rikuo moved up past Grayfia and to Rias saying, "I believe I asked you that last night Lady Rias."

The blush that ran over her face put her own hair to shame from the shade of red she turned before she could respond a bird's cry was heard and Everyone else turned to see a spiral of orange flames. Taking the moment Rikuo moved to a corner and winked at Akeno and Rias before holding a finger to his lips. Once the fiery spiral vanished a tall man with blonde hair and a pompous air about him as he looked around and smiled not seeing Rikuo but locking onto Rias he said, "Hello my dear, Riser is here."

Issei glared at the intruder saying, "Who's this jerk off?"

Grayfia speaks up saying "This is the nobleman, Lord Riser Phenex, and Rias' fiancé."

Going slack jaw Issei simply watches Riser sit on the opposite couch as Rias stiffly walks over and sits next to him. Her peerage all stand across the room as Rikuo holds a steady glare at this devil playboy, even if he was not the biggest fan of Rias Gremory, Riser Phenex is the kind of asshole he despises. He then watched as Akeno served tea and using his fear to not allow Riser or Grayfia to track him he winked to the other devils keeping a finger to his lips as Riser took a sip and sighed saying "As always, my Rias' queen's tea is delightful."

Gagging from this and seeing him overreact the devils that could see Rikuo held back chuckles with Akeno giving Riser a slight bow to hide her smile saying, "Thank you Lord Riser."

Issei doing the worst at hiding his mirth tipped Riser off as he glared at the young pawn as his hands slowly groped at Rias' thigh saying, "What seems to be so funny boy?"

Freezing a moment Issei looks to Rias as she subtly shakes her head no before Issei simply says "Nothing."

Silently chuckling Rikuo taps Akeno's shoulder whispering "Mind if I have a cup?"

Smiling a teasing smirk, she nods and goes to get another cup as Grayfia notices but Riser is preoccupied with groping at Rias. With Rikuo now sitting in Rias' chair Kiba can't help but give him a light glare but understands that Neither of the Elder Devils can see him. Once the tea is poured and he picks the cup up nothing special happens beyond Grayfia's eyes locking onto the position the teacup was. As Rikuo sips some of the tea Riser continues oblivious to the "strange" behavior of Akeno and Grayfia saying "Now My Rias Riser is a bit disappointed by how you acted last evening. We were merely discussing the finer details"

Standing up Rias glares at Riser saying "Enough Riser for the last time I will not marry you. You can go and find another girl more to your liking somewhere else."

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo silently enjoys the show sipping the tea he was given as Riser says "Now now Rias you must know Riser holds the honor of house Phenex and as such you will not besmirch the name. and besides your family's position does still require you to obey."

Bristling at this Rias continues saying "I will not dishonor my family or keep you from our name, but as I repeat myself. I will not marry you Riser."

Grabbing her wrist Riser smiled saying "I do love my women with a little fight in them. Now perhaps Riser should make things easier by burning every person here."

At this Grayfia and Rikuo both had enough and as Grayfia approached from behind saying "There will be no need for such violence my Lord."

As Rikuo slowly dissipated his fear his eyes staying bloody red he let his Night Blood leak out fully letting out his other part as he said, "I do agree with her."

Grayfia keeping her Stoic appearance looked at Rikuo but Riser had a much more aggressive approach Glaring hard saying "Who are you Yokai?! How dare you intrude upon the business of Devils!"

Sipping from the tea cup Rikuo simply rolled his eyes saying, "Hush up Yakitori, it was you that intruded upon my business as I was speaking with lady Gremory before you so flamboyantly appeared."

Riser's eyes were full of fury as his flames slowly licked the tips of his fingers saying "How dare you. I am a Phenex nobleman, I will not take such insults lightly, especially from some lowborn Yokai."

Seeing his hellfire Grayfia flared her own power extinguishing them and causing Riser to turn to her as Rikuo didn't so much as twitch simply taking another sip as Grayfia says "My Lord there is no reason for any escalation, you sir please if you could leave until the business is done."

Keeping his smirk Rikuo slowly walked over and finished his tea handing the cup to Akeno saying "The brew was excellent. And Riser burn any devil here, you will face more than just this fine woman. You will face the Nura clan."

Gesturing to Grayfia before saying his clan's name caused even the stoic maid to react slightly Remembering something Sirzechs said but Riser only held a strong glare saying, "As if I am afraid of some little yokai."

Walking away with his head held high Rikuo kept a smirk as he left the clubroom and simply waiting. Inside Riser was furious as Issei couldn't help but smile as Rias sighed and Grayfia said "Now back to the business at hand seeing as communications have broken down, as a representative of the house of Gremory and my king Sirzechs Lucifer, a Sub clause was added."

Raising an eyebrow and before riser could say anything Grayfia continued saying "With the arguments being decided by Rating Game."

Gaining a smirk Riser said "Very well then Riser's victory is assured. I assume the Yokai will not be participating?"

Rias glared back at Riser saying, "He is not one of my servants but none the less I will accept the terms."

Chuckling Riser smiles saying "As does Riser. Now Rias dear if this is the extent of your peerage I'm afraid you are terribly outmatched. Riser has a full set."

Summoning his peerage, a bevy of beautiful women join the others in the ORC club room as Issei can't help but stair before Riser stepped in front of them saying "As I said before Riser's victory is assured."

Grayfia looked between the two of them before saying "Very well it is decided. The Rating game will be held in ten days. Is that agreeable?"

Rias nods saying, "Most definitely."

Nodding Riser said "Agreed. I will see you in ten days then My Rias."

With a snap of his fingers Riser and his peerage disappeared with another bird's cry and a spiral of fire. Rikuo then opened the door saying, "Yakitori gone?"

Sighing Rias sat back on her seat saying, "Come in Rikuo-san."

Walking in Grayfia bowed to Rias before saying "Rikuo is your name correct?"

Nodding Grayfia then says "Thank you for not escalating anything. Now I will take my leave Lady Rias."

Nodding to her Rikuo says "No problem."

With that Grayfia vanished with her own Magic circle before everyone relaxed save Rias who said "Rikuo why did you do that?!"

Raising an eyebrow Rikuo said "Do what? Help a friend."

Blushing lightly Rias said, "I thought you didn't like me?"

Sighing Rikuo said "No it's not that I don't like YOU, its I didn't like how you started."

Nodding she said "Thank you. And to answer your question, you've seen the answer. Now I do have a request."

Raising an eyebrow saying, "And that is?"

Gaining a smile "Would you help my peerage and I train for the next 10 days? I will give Sona a reason and you will be excused from classes."

Rubbing his chin, he nods saying "Alright I think I can help."

Smiling Rias says, "Thank you so much Rikuo."

Chuckling he says, "You won't say that since I'll be bringing a few of my retainers."

Raising an eyebrow Issei's curiosity gets the better of him saying "You have Retainers? It sounds like you're a feudal lord."

Chuckling Rikuo says "No I'm no feudal lord but I am the head of a Yakuza family."

Going wide eyed Issei says "No way."

Smirking Rikuo Writes down his number for Rias and puts it on her desk saying, "Give me a call and just tell me where you all are training and I'll meet you there."

Nodding she says "will do. Oh, but a stipulation. You have to join our club to keep it all official."

Stopping mid step Rikuo sighed as he said "I can't do that. Though I'm sure you can come up with something so Sona-chan can make it work."

Walking out of the ORC he fell back into his Day blood heading towards his original friends Rikuo kept a smirk as he sent a text to Aotabo and Kurotabo telling them what will happen. As he reached his friends club he found it empty with a note from Kiyotsugu saying 'Hey Nura we didn't know where you went so we've gone on to the local church that had a huge spike in energy recently. Hope to see you there.'

Smiling as he knew exactly where they meant and went on towards the former Fallen church. Upon arrival, he looked over the area and found Kuro and Kubinashi acting as guards on the perimeter as he nodded to Kuro Rikuo then went inside. Finding it just as destroyed as he left it however this time his friends were all looking over the damage and even the staircase down to the lower area was open. Seeing Kiyotsugu looking at the Pillar holding up the still destroyed cross and as he got closer he saw what Kiyotsugu saw, His blood from the one attack Raynare actually landed on him. Walking up behind his friend Rikuo tapped his shoulder causing the boy to jump before calming quickly seeing it was only the hybrid "Oh geeze Rikuo you scared me."

Chuckling Rikuo said "I'd be a terrible Yokai if I couldn't."

Rolling his eyes Kiyotsugu turns back to the blood splatter saying "Do you know what happened? I didn't read about any murders, but there was a massive battle here for sure. The others are downstairs investigating."

Stiffening Rikuo nods saying "I do and tell them to be careful and not to touch anything down there. It's all dangerous. And that's my blood."

After everything else that last sentence was what really startled Kiyotsugu, he had seen Rikuo's abilities in combat before. Before he could ask Rikuo said "Don't worry it was only one hit and it was a stupid mistake that won't repeat itself."

He nodded before saying "Anyway what took you?"

Rikuo leaned on one of the few remaining daises saying "had to talk to the local supernatural about some things and it turns out I may have to do some things I'd rather not do. But on a similar note myself, Aotabo, and Kurotabo will be helping said others train for the next week."

Raising an eyebrow saying, "You did something stupid again didn't you Nura."

Smiling and rubbing the back of his head before they both laughed as the others joined them, Tsurara and Kana avoiding Rikuo with annoyed pouts before he sighs saying "alright so anyway something I need to tell you all. I'll be gone for a week and some."

Despite their annoyed pouts the two girls looked back at Rikuo saying "What?! Why?!"

The others had the same question but trusted the young man since he had left for a while before and he had come back stronger. Looking at the two he says, "Well I told some friends I'd help them train and so I'll be going, Tsurara I need you to stay and keep an eye on these guys."

His smile still didn't stop her from pouting saying "Fine Rikuo-sama."

Nodding he smiled at all his friends saying, "Don't worry guys besides after what happened here I doubt anyone else will come to mess with us for a while."

And with that they began to bombard him with questions and while he never used any proper names he explained everything that happened during the battle

* * *

 **And onto the end notes. wow another chapter. Thank you all for all the love. now then lets see where this keeps going. Also as a note if you would like to be a beta reader I'm happy to hear from you, just shoot a pm my way.**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **ENDDRAGON369: As I said before, not saying No but I but I see abit more opportunity with the second idea. thank you**

 **Master of Dragons God: c1-thanks, c2-Thank you, c3-and one final saying thanks**

 **Well until next time all, this Celt is out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Hello all, hehe so yeah I missed last month, Happy Halloween Everyone. Anyway I'm back, so without further adieu (Save the needed Disclaimer) my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD or Nurarihyon no mago/ Nura: rise of the yokai clan they are property of their respective creators and companies**

* * *

The next day Rikuo woke up to a text that gave him a location, getting up and packing a small pack for the training camp before he went to his friends and retainers Aotabo and Kurotabo to wake them both up. Both attempts were met with two very hung over yokai who clearly had abit more "Fun" then anticipated the night before. None the less they all got ready and left for the train station leaving the rest of them a note so they wouldn't worry... Too much.

The train ride into the mountains was interesting. Aotabo almost decked an attendant for commenting on his jacket which held his old gang's logo, Kurotabo almost being arrested again for accidental groping. Beyond those events it went by fast and they reached their exit. Looking out towards the mountains the two full-blooded yokai shed their human visage revealing the two strike commanders of the Nura clan. Making their way into the forest and mountains they find the barrier surrounding the Gremory summer home and Rikuo pulled out his phone and texted Rias saying they were outside the barrier. They waited a moment before a sigil appeared under them and they were then thrust through teleportation to the front door of the massive mountain side home. Opening the door there stood Akeno smiling still wearing her school uniform she offered the door saying "Hello Rikuo-kun, follow me and I'll show you to Rias."

He smiled and said "Thank you Akeno. We better not keep our hostess waiting."

The two youkai followed their commander and kept an eye on every exit as they moved through the house. Exiting the back, they saw Issei and Kiba dueling as Koneko was walking off and Rias sitting on the patio as Akeno said "Rias he's here and he brought his friends."

Standing up Rias looked over and smiled saying "thank you so much for agreeing to this Rikuo. And who are these two?"

Rikuo gave her a minor bow as did Kuro and Ao before Rikuo said "This is Aotabo 'the degenerate priest who wears the iron blue robe' and this is Kurotabo 'the assassin and destruction monk' the Nura clans Assault team. They are great trainers."

Smirking at the praise Aotabo crossed his arms saying "Do you think any of them can take the training? They look like they would break from Kuro alone."

Glaring at his friend saying, "do not take anything at face value Aotabo."

Walking over to Rias Rikuo said "Kuro is a yokai that can generate an infinite number of weapons and Aotabo is the single physically strongest yokai in our clan."

Rias smiles saying, "well if he really is the strongest then perhaps he should face my servant who is physically the strongest, Koneko!"

Hearing her name, the small white-haired girl comes back seeing Rikuo and the other two yokai she looks away saying "Yes?"

Her typical stoic voice as Aotabo raises an eyebrow saying, "The squirt is your strongest devil?"

She nods saying "She is my rook, the piece that boasts the strongest defensive strength of my peerage."

Looking at Rikuo who nods he steps forward saying "alright little one let's see what you can do."

Craning her head up she walks out to the small field where Issei and Kiba were training. Standing in the field Aotabo got into a ready stance as did Koneko. Launching forward Koneko connected her fist into the large Yokai's gut causing him to cough before smiling before pulling back and swinging his own fists into the ground causing tremors. Koneko being smaller was a harder target which only caused the larger yokai to grin before landing a successful strike sending the small girl slamming into the side of the house causing a crater. The devils began to rush over to help the small rook but she simply pulled herself out of the wall while rubbing her arm saying, "You're strong."

Aotabo couldn't stop his grin as he said, "So are you. I think I may actually be able to help."

Smiling Rikuo stood up saying, "Still willing to accept our help Rias?"

Asia was the first to reach Koneko as she seemed to be asking if she was ok and if she needed healing before Rias turned and said "what do you not think we can't handle it?"

Looking at her he says simply "it's not that. it's simply that, that was him going easy."

Going wide eyed she looks at the large yokai before saying "Well then don't hold back on us we need to be ready for someone who has never lost a match."

Nodding Rikuo says "Alright then let's get started we have ten days."

Rikuo went with Rias, Kurotabo with Kiba, Aotabo with Koneko, and Akeno with Asia and Issei. Each beginning their own training and strategizing, Rikuo sat with Rias in her study going over notes of previous games Raiser had been a part of as he looked over a note of his peerage he said "He is a half assed strategist and decently strong, he only wins through his ability to regenerate. Tch"

Looking over to him Rias says, "That pretty much summarizes Raiser to a t. how do you suggest we win?"

Walking over to the window and seeing Kiba dodge a wave of weaponry springing from under Kuro's cloak he says, "I'd say use holy water but I doubt that would go over very well, but perhaps if you were to have all of your peerage attack all at once overwhelming him it may be faster then what he can heal from."

Shaking her head, she says "What would we do about the rest of his peerage?"

Tapping his chin, he sighs saying "I'm not sure, but I'm confident that you will be able to at least stand against him after we're done."

She sighs saying "I hope you're right Rikuo. Also, I'm sorry about how I acted when we first talked."

Smiling at her he nods saying "You're forgiven. Also, I have a question."

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at him as he leans against the sill saying "Koneko, why did you reincarnate a yokai?"

Going wide eyed she says, "How did you know?"

Chuckling he retorts "You really think I wouldn't recognize a Yokai's energy even if its hidden by devil."

Sighing she leans against the back of her seat saying, "it was a stressful situation in the underworld that made it so Koneko joined my peerage."

Nodding he says "alright, I'll leave it at that but know that I will be available if she ever wants to reconnect with what she was."

Standing up and walking over to watch her servants spar with his retainers she says, "Thank you but, I'm not sure that will happen anytime soon."

Shrugging he walks away saying "I'm patient."

Outside Kiba using his Knight's speed he moved around a flurry of weapons that again appeared from nowhere beneath the cloak of Kurotabo before they stop with Kiba panting, sweating bullets, and holding his sword. Standing there his staff in hand Kuro says "You've done well but you can't just rely on your speed to save you in every situation. If you need a breath I'll give you it but you need to be ready"

Smirking the blonde boy reaffirms his stance saying "you are very different from my other teacher Kurotabo. I'm fine let's continue."

Opening one of his eyes Kuro nods before holding his hat and launching forward. As he assumed he would Kiba activated his speed again and launched to the side where Kurotabo spun his body and slammed his staff into his chest winding the young devil and slamming him into the ground. Coughing as his sword lays strewn on the ground Kuro looked down at him saying "What did I just say?"

Steading his breath he looked up saying "Don't rely on my speed."

Holding out his hand Kiba is pulled up by the yokai monk as he says "Again"

Smiling Kuro nods and backs up before Kiba picks up his sword and prepares. A moment later Kuro again launches forward and dodges as several large blades spring up from the ground front flipping towards the knight who prepares a swing which is blocked by Kuro's staff which he smiles saying "Very good you're learning, lets continue"

Blows continue to ring over the area even some ways away where Aotabo and Koneko continue their own sparring trading blows that would bend steel. After another blow that demolished a tree Ao stood pulled his fist away and looked down at the white haired loli saying "you're doing great."

Keeping her stoic face, she looks up at the much taller Yokai she didn't say a word which slightly irked which he says, "Come on girl I gave you a compliment, a thank you is customary"

Almost becoming smaller from the minor verbal attack Aotabo goes wide eyed and sighs saying "I'm sorry Koneko. My anger gets the better of me."

Looking back at the yokai she nods saying "It's fine, thanks."

Gaining a smile, he looks at her saying "Ready for another round?"

Nodding and gaining a very subtle smirk as she raised her small fists and nodded as he gave a hardy laugh saying, "There we go."

Returning to the sparring that could be felt on the Richter scale. While in the house Akeno was giving a lesson on magic to Issei and Asia. Rikuo was surprised with the amount of magic Asia was generating considering this was, by his knowledge of the quiet bishop, her first time manifesting it, However the amount Issei produced was abysmal at best, but it was a starting point. walking into the room he coughed startling them each before saying "Don't pay me any mind I'm simply watching."

Smiling at him Akeno nodded saying "Well since you're here and I'm betting being the voyeur you are what did you think of them?"

Sighing he gives her a light glare saying "Really?"

Giving him a little giggle as he sighed and continued saying "You both did decent, Issei you need a better focus, Asia you did wonderfully"

Seeming a little dejected Rikuo walks over to Issei saying "don't worry you'll get stronger and with that thing in your arm, you'll easily overtake most people very soon"

Gaining a slightly more confident look Issei pats his friends back saying, "Thanks man, oh and Akeno I may have an idea since Rikuo said I need a better focus…"

He then leans in and whispers to Akeno before she chuckles saying "that is so like you Issei"

Smiling at his friend Rikuo walks out and to the porch where he watches his retainers and Rias' servants spar. After a time, Rias joins him before saying "Why don't you help with training?"

Tapping his chin Rikuo shrugs saying, "Why not."

He then whistled loudly causing the two pairs stop before saying "Aotabo, Kurotabo take a breather. Both of you let's see what you can do for myself."

The two yokai look between each other before smirking as Rias says, "Are you sure Rikuo?"

He smiles saying "very, in fact and the rest of your servants can join as well, I'm sure I fight differently than the Yakitori but it would be a good practice."

Stepping out to the area with the sun slowly setting as Rikuo in his human form draws a wooden boken from his duffle leaving his sword behind as he looks towards the group of devils. Kuro and Ao both sit on the porch and the larger yokai brings out a gourd jug of Saki out saying, "Drink every time they miss?"

Smiling at his longtime friend saying, "Why not just drink, it'll be the same."

They both share a laugh at the devils' expense causing Rias to fume before she says, "Alright let's show them they are wrong, Koneko, Kiba, Issei go!"

Standing there ready Rikuo doesn't even move or doesn't seem to move as Kiba is the first to reach him and swinging his sword Rikuo shows incredible flexibility in bending backwards and driving his heel in Kiba's chin. As Kiba falls back from the kick Koneko and Issei rush forward to punch Rikuo only for Issei to be driven back from a punch and Koneko completely avoided, before she is hit in the back of the head with the boken. With the three magic casters, the next in his sight it seemed he all but ignored the ones behind him which with Akeno hurling thunderbolts and Rias throwing orbs of destruction and Rikuo simply dodging every attack Kiba and Koneko took the opportunity to attack. Rushing up behind the hybrid as Akeno and Rias launched simultaneous magic attacks Rikuo accessed his night blood activating Kyouka Suigetsu which was perceived by them all as them completely obliterating the hybrid and with the retainers not moving they look around confused and fearful before he reappeared through inky clouds behind Rias raising his wooden sword under her chin saying, "Never lower your guard even if you think you've won."

That alone made the Young heiress to break out in a cold sweat as Issei slowly wakes up from the massive blow delivered from Rikuo's fist as he brings back saying "You all have decent coordination but you each need to work. Don't worry We'll make sure you are ready for the Yakitori"

Issei couldn't help but shiver from the sadistic glee that sparked in his friend's eye and over the next week none of them were spared, Rikuo himself also assisted with the training helping Issei in particular, helping his hand to hand and magical abilities. Aotabo and Kurotabo helped the other members of the peerage helping them all. The last day was for relaxation which Kurotabo and Aotabo spent drunk laughing and playing a few pranks on the peerage while Kiba read, Asia hung out with Koneko to be better friends with the peerage, Akeno spent most of the day in the springs nearby. While Rikuo meditated and practiced some yokai magic with Rias in her office reading before she saw Rikuo outside practicing and walked out. Holding out a large Saki cup he then seems to aim at a target when he says ' _Meikyou Shisui Sakura'_ and with his eyes shining red showing his bloods mixing the target catches fire and continues to burn until Rikuo coughs and falls to his knees dropping the dish and the Saki panting "Rikuo are you okay?!"

Rias rushes over and helps him up as he chuckles saying "Y-yeah, heh using my bloods is draining unless I do it for short bursts and magic in human form, even when mixed is extremely draining"

Slowly walking over to the patio Rikuo picks up the water bottle he had grabbed beforehand and drains it quickly. Rias looks over saying "What do you think our chances are against Raiser?"

Looking over Rikuo crushes the bottle saying, "I don't know but you all will definitely do a number on that asshole."

Sighing she then smiles before saying "Are you sure you won't join my peerage? You would be invaluable and easily gain ranks in the Devil society."

Shaking his head, he says "Again no, but I now understand why you demanded it before, but I must decline again. You see I have to be the master of my own destiny because I want to become the lord of all Ayakashi so we can live together with humans in peace."

Smiling by the end of his speech Rias nods saying "That's a good goal, best of luck Rikuo. Now I need to go and save Issei from your retainers"

Looking inside the Brunette was hanging upside down with Aotabo laughing like a mad man as Kurotabo was passed out on the couch. While the two leaders walked in Rikuo thought 'Well if nothing else, it'll be a flashy defeat Rias.'

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for your patience. Anyway I do hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **ENDDRAGON369: You're welcome. and I will when I have it abit more finalized.**

 **Master of Dragons God: Don't we all?**

 **blackshadow340: Maybe ;) ideas are always appreciated but I will not deny that is a possibility**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you. I was actually really surprised no one had done it yet as well. and here you go hope you enjoy.**

 **Until next time all, this Celt is out**


End file.
